Famous Characters
Famous Characters, alternatively known as mascots, are meetable characters who give out a free background at parties. Meetable Characters Club Penguin residents Guests of Club Penguin *''indicates that a character has been removed from game files, and will not return as a mascot.'' Non-meetable Characters Other characters have made major or important appearances, and are considered to be famous. Some former non-meetable characters have been promoted to mascots (Rookie, Herbert, and Dot). Some have made appearances as sprite character in game. To be considered a famous non-meetable character, they must have made at least two nonconcurrent appearances. *Jet Pack Guy *Rory *Tourdude *Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal (fictional characters) *Gariwald *Tusk *Klutzy *Protobot *Test Bots *Famous creatures **Yarr **Lolz **Pete **Darwin **Keeper of the Boiler Room **Keeper of the Stage **Elite Puffles Visitors Some characters have appeared once and were not meetable, but warrant recognition because of their action. Examples include party visitors who were not mascots, or one-off villains who participated only in their event. Friendly *The Muppets *Cole Plante *Zendaya *Sabrina Carpenter *Violetta *Elsa *Anna *Olaf *Marshmallow *Kanan Jarrus *Sabine Wren *Ezra Bridger *Hera Syndulla *Zeb Orrelios *Mal *Judy Hopps *Nick Wilde *Dory Villainous *Skip *Scorn *Constantine *Pirate Crabs *The Inquisitor *Tusk's Minions (Sly, Scrap, and Tank) Moderators Many penguins consider Moderators and their test accounts famous: Trivia *After the 2011 Buddy List update, while trying to add a famous penguin to your buddy list, a message will pop, saying you have to meet them, in order to add them as Friends. *Some mascots have special dances for their outfits. Sensei can vanish with his outfit, and the Penguin Band can play their instruments. *Throughout 2013, all mascots were updated to appear in the new penguin art style. As a result, some (Aunt Arctic, Sensei, Rockhopper) were given outfits for the first time. Others (PH, Dot, Jet Pack Guy) were given new or updated outfits. *If you have a mascot as a friend, you can earn the latest background they give out on the Buddy List without meeting them. *On April 25, 2013, Rocky and CeCe's in-game sprites and player cards were completely removed from Club Penguin files, meaning they would not have returned at any point in time. *A common misconception is that all mascots are only controlled by bots. However, they are actually controlled by moderators as well as bots. Gallery Famous Characters Rockhopper new look with Yarr.png|Rockhopper Aunt arctic 2013.png|Aunt Arctic Cadence2013.png|Cadence Gary 38.png|Gary the Gadget Guy Rookiefair2014.png|Rookie Sprite 80 0.png|Sensei 747546008.png|Puffle Handler Herbert Pose.png|Herbert P. Bear FrankyCPTimes456IssuePose.png|Franky PeteyK2013.PNG|Petey K GBilly2013.PNG|G Billy StompinBob2013.PNG|Stompin' Bob DotCutout2.png|Dot Merry Walrus Party Login Screen Merry Walrus.png|Merry Walrus ForestCreature.png|Sam the Sasquatch Rocky2.png|Rocky CeCe playercard position.png|CeCe Brady 2.png|Brady Mack 2.png|McKenzie Kermit.png|Kermit the Frog Famous Characters (Player Cards) Rockhopper Rockhopper-player-card-club.png|Rockhopper's oldest Player Card Rockhopper1.6.PNG|Rockhopper's old Player Card Rhtransparentbgplayer.png|Rockhopper's new Player Card Rockhopper Playercard (Fruit).png|Rockhopper's Aug. 2012 Player Card Screen shot 2012-12-22 at 2.06.51 PM.png|Rockhopper's Dec. 2012 Player Card Screenshot 3.jpg|Rockhopper's Dec. 2013 Player Card Aunt Arctic Aunt Arctic Playercard.png|Aunt Arctic's old Player Card Aunt arctic 2013 playercard.png|Aunt Arctic's new Player Card Cadence Cadence Playercard New.png|Cadence's old Player Card CadenceTBMPC.png|Cadence's new Player Card Gary Gary card new.png|Gary's old Player Card Gary's Halloween 2014 Player Card.png|Gary's new Player Card Gary's Halloween Player Card.PNG|Gary's Halloween Player Card Garys new playercard.png|Gary's Oct. 2012 Player Card Gary playercard 2013.png|Gary's Jan. 2013 Player Card Gary'sPlayerCardHollywoodParty2013.png|Gary's Feb. 2013 Player Card Gary Medieval 2013 Playercard.png|Gary's Sept. 2013 Player Card Wi067pX.png|Gary 3000's Player Card Rookie Rookie's Player Card.png|Rookie's old Player Card Rookie fair.png|Rookie's new Player Card RookieHalloweenPlayerCard.png|Rookie's Oct. 2013 Player Card Sensei Senseiplayercard.png|Sensei's old Player Card SenseiPC.png|Sensei's new Player Card Fire sensei card.png|Sensei's Nov. 2009 Player Card WaterNinjaSensei.PNG|Sensei's Nov. 2010 Player Card PH PH's Player Card.png|Puffle Handler's old Player Card Puffle Handler Playercard (New).png|Puffle Handler's new Player Card PHGoldPlayercard.png|Puffle Handler's Nov. 2013 Player Card PHWildPufflegame.png|Puffle Handler's March 2015 Player Card Herbert P. Bear HERBERT PLAYERCARD.png|Herbert P. Bear's old Player Card Darth Herbert Player Card.png|Herbert P. Bear's July 2013 Player Card Herbert Operation Puffle Playercard.png|Herbert P. Bear's New Player Card Penguin Band Franky card.png|Franky's oldest Player Card Franky Playercard.png|Franky's old Player Card Petey k card.png|Petey K's oldest Player Card Petey K Playercard New.png|Petey K's old Player Card G billy card.png|G Billy's oldest Player Card G Billy Playercard New.png|G Billy's old Player Card Stompin bob card.png|Stompin' Bob's oldest Player Card Stompin Bob Playercard New.png|Stompin' Bob's old Player Card Sam the Sasquatch Sasquatch player card.png|Sam the Sasquatch's player card before he was given a name Sasquatch Playercard 2016.png|Sam the Sasquatch with his actual name Guests Rocky Playercard New.png|Rocky's Player Card CeCe Playercard New.png|CeCe's Player Card Brady playercard.png|Brady's Player Card McKenzie's Player Card.png|McKenzie's Player Card Kermitpc.png|Kermit the Frog's Player Card Moderators Lane Merrifield.png|Lane Merrifield Chris Heatherly.png|Chris Heatherly Lance Priebe.png|Lance Priebe Screenhog Chris Hendricks.png|Chris Hendricks Happy77real.jpg|Holly Hildebrandt Davara.jpg|Dave Krysko Gizmo nathan.jpg|Nathan Sawatzky 20b3b193f019089dab395650211eaa85.png|Chris Gliddon Johnny (Businesmoose).png|Johnny Jansen Grasstain (Charity Gerbrandt).PNG|Charity Gerbrandt lauren in real life.png|Lauren TroyMack2013.png|Troy Mack Stackoverflo.png|Chris LilacRen.png|Stephanie Meggbobbi.png|Bobbi Jean Rieger Famous Signatures Rockhopper sig.png|Rockhopper's signature Arctic sig.png|Aunt Arctic's signature Cadence sig.png|Cadence's signature CadenceYearbook14-15Signiture.png|Cadence's signature in the Yearbook 2014-2015 Gary sig.png|Gary the Gadget Guy's signature Rookie sig.png|Rookie's signature Sensei sig new.png|Sensei's signature Phsignature.png|Puffle Handler's signature Herbert Signature 2012.png|Herbert P. Bear's signature Franky sig.png|Franky's old signature Franky New Signature.png|Franky's new signature Petey k sig.png|Petey K's old signature Petey K New Signature.png|Petey K's new signature G billy sig.png|G Billy's old Signature G Billy New Signature.png|G Billy's new signature Stompin' bob sig.png|Stompin' Bob's old signature Stompin' Bob New Signature.png|Stompin' Bob's new signature Dot Signature.png|Dot's signature MerryWalrusSignature.png|Merry Walrus's signature RockySig.png|Rocky's Signature CeCe's signature.PNG|CeCe's signature Bradys Autograph 2013.png|Brady's signature Mackenzie's Signature.png|McKenzie's signature Kermit Signature.png|Kermit the Frog's signature Non-mascot signatures Constantine Signature.png|Constantine's signature Dpsig.png|Dancing Penguin's signature The Club Penguin team.gif|The Club Penguin Team's Signatures Yearbook Biography DotDirector.png|Director in the Yearbook 2011-2012 123kitten1dotinyearbook.png|Dot in the Yearbook 2011-2012 See also *Buddy List *List of Mascots *Mascots (disambiguation) *Portal:Mascots *List of Characters in Club Penguin